


Free and Favorable

by viciouswishes



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fourth of July Femslash Porn Battle, Beverly's newly divorce and looking for her new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free and Favorable

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post-series

Beverly Picard felt free - free as a newly divorced woman who'd just been appointed to her own ship, a medical cruiser - until she arrived here. The conference of Starfleet captains and admirals makes her skin itch. Everyone's dividing their loyalties, and the former Mrs. Picard isn't winning any favors here.

She almost regrets not taking Deanna's offer to visit Risa together, just the two of them, until Beverly meets Admiral Kathryn Janeway. Kathryn has a low, sultry voice. And Beverly knows that Jean-Luc has never cared for Kathryn since she stole his spotlight and became the Federation's expert on Borg technology. Beverly also heard a rumor that Q visited and was enamored by Kathryn.

Beverly can't blame him as she takes Kathryn back to her hotel room. When Beverly kisses her, Kathryn tastes like the sweet red wine and the smoke-filled bars of Jean-Luc's Dixon Hill holoprogram. Kathryn pushes her down on the sheets, mouth strong and steady. Beverly wants this woman in her bed and on her bridge during a crisis.

Beverly's always been a sucker for a calm perspective under pressure. And Kathryn's hands are sure as she undresses both of them. Beverly's long blue dress slips off the mattress and onto the floor, joining Kathryn's dress uniform.

"How does this feel?" Kathryn asks as her finger brushes against Beverly's clit.

"More." Beverly's voice barely rises above a whisper. She's hot and wet, and so very warm. She needs Kathryn: just a little harder, just a little steadier. As Beverly comes, she sees Kathryn smile. She touches Kathryn's breast. Beverly feels free and favorable again.


End file.
